


And in comes Romeo, he's moaning "You belong to me, I believe."

by frerardestiel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Desolation Row, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, D/s themes, Dom!Gerard, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sub!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardestiel/pseuds/frerardestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys, I want to play a show again."</p>
<p>It's the first thing Frank says one day, when everybody is chilling out in the basement, trying to understand how they can steal other microchips and make it without allerting the police. Mikey just raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything. Ray stops bouncing on his chair and Bob raises his eyes from the magazine he's reading.</p>
<p>Gerard turns around, facing Frank and says, "excuse me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in comes Romeo, he's moaning "You belong to me, I believe."

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless porn, basically +4K words of Dom!Gerard and Sub!Frank set in the Desolation Row video because I really wanted something in this verse. This is unbetaed so if you find mistakes or something is wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> Thanks to all the kind people on Tumblr who wanted me to write it and then publish it.

"Guys, I want to play a show again."

It's the first thing Frank says one day, when everybody is chilling out in the basement, trying to understand how they can steal other microchips and make it without allerting the police. Mikey just raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything. Ray stops bouncing on his chair and Bob raises his eyes from the magazine he's reading.

Gerard turns around, facing Frank and says, " _excuse me_?"

Frank smirks, the little fucker, and shrugs. "I want to play. Like the old times. I miss being onstage with a guitar on my shoulders and screaming kids in front of us. I mean, stealing digital music is no fun, guys."

Gerard sighs and rolls his eyes, frustrated. "Frank, you know we can't play. The police will be all over our asses in no time and I don't really want to go to jail."

"If you are afraid somebody will fuck your pretty ass in jail, don't worry, I'll protect you, baby."

Gerard looks at him, sharp, and the others just grunt something. It isn't the first time Frank says something like that and everybody just prefers not to engage in a conversation with Frank about Gerard's ass or getting fucked in jail, or anything like that. Thank you very much.

Frank knows he's just crossed a line with his answer, and Gerard knows Frank likes when he's angry at him.

"Stop it, Frank." Gerard says, his voice stern.

He sees Frank smirk again, and then shift his gaze from Gerard's face to his crotch, like every single time they have an argument.

Gerard will make him pay for his behaviour, as soon as they will be alone.

Frank giggles, because he's an asshole, and Gerard resumes his job, turning back to the maps displayed in front of him on the table.

"So, Ray, do you think we can bust in here without getting caught?"

***

Frank hears Gerard enter the room, Gerard is sure, but before he can even try to turn to face him, Gerard is pushing him against the wall, face first.

He struggles, but Gerard is stronger than him when he's pissed off, and Frank doesn't really want to get free. He just likes to challenge Gerard, and Gerard likes that in Frank. He likes to win every single time.

Gerard pins his wrists against the wall, on either side of his head, and Frank sucks in a breath when he feels Gerard's hard-on through their clothes, over his ass.

"You know you can't talk to me like that, Frank." Gerard says into his ear, and Frank pants. Gerard is able to make him go just like that, taking control and bam, Frank is already hard in his jeans.

He pushes his ass back and Gerard growls in his ear. "Stop." He whispers, with a firm voice, and Frank stops immediately. "You do as I say, remember, and if I say stop, you stop." Gerard continues, tightening his grip on Frank's wrists, making him hiss. Sometimes he still has trouble with orders, he's the same punk kid Gerard met when he was twenty and that's what makes everything more fun, because everytime Frank submits to Gerard, it's a victory.

Gerard moves his hips over Frank's ass, making him shift from foot to foot, searching for more friction, and he moves away from him, making him whine at the loss of contact.

"You can't talk." He says to Frank, turning him with his back against the wall, so he can watch his beautiful face. Frank nods, his cheeks pink and his lips wet and red, like he was biting them while Gerard was pinning him. Gerard wants to lick him so bad, lick his mouth, and neck and his tattoos, lick him open and make him beg for his cock, but Frank needs to be punished, so he'll have to wait.

"Sex noises are allowed, but no words. You can't talk, Frank, do you understand?"

Frank nods again, his eyes glued to Gerard's bulge in his pants, like he can't wait to see it, taste it, feel it. Gerard smirks and finally knows how he can punish Frank. He's going to have so much fun.

"On your knees, Frank."

Frank raises his eyes on his face, for the first time since they're together, and Gerard sees the stubborness in them, just a flash, and knows that Frank is fighting himself just to drop on his knees. Gerard schools his expression and takes a step back.

"I said on your knees. Now." He repeats, this time his voice is rough and low, like he used it too much and Frank kneels, falling hard on the floor with a terrifying noise.

He probably hurt himself and for a moment Gerard wants to check on him, but he knows that Frank will be pissed at him for the rest of the week if he does, so he resumes his position in front of him and sees Frank licking his lips, like he's waiting for Gerard to take out his dick and let him take him in his mouth, already.

"Don't move." He instructs, unbuttoning his jeans slowly.

Frank's eyes never leave Gerard's hands and crotch, but he nods again, his breath heavy.

Gerard loves him like this, like he's coming apart inside but he's still following every move Gerard makes and he's still listening to every single word Gerard says. Gerard loves having control over Frank. He's _his_.

He finally pushes his jeans out of the way, struggling to get his belt open because of course he had to wear the oldest one. He isn't wearing any underwear and Frank whimpers when he sees all that bare skin, his hands making an aborted motion like he's trying to reach out for him. Gerard nods when he closes his hands into fists and just remains silent. _Good boy_ , he thinks.

And now, he's going to punish Frank for his words. He knows how to make him pay in the worst way possible.

He licks his hand, getting it wet with spit, and then fists it around his cock. He starts moving it up and down, slowly, slowly, and he sees Frank's chest heaving and then hears him moan, in a low voice.

Gerard brings his other hand to his balls and starts to stroke them while his movements on his dick are getting faster. He lets his head fall back and moans loud, when he moves his thumb over the head, smearing precome over the shaft, making everything dirtier and slickier. He opens his mouth and pants to the ceiling, his eyes closed. He loves jacking off in front of Frank, he loves listening to the noises he always makes, like he's the one getting a handjob.

Frank's whining, like he's in pain, and Gerard knows Frank really wants to touch him, wants to take him into his mouth, and for a moment he thinks about Frank's lips and his tight wet mouth and he slows down. He grunts, when he touches a spot under the head with his thumb, and opens his eyes to look at Frank.

Fuck, he's dying, Gerard can see it. He's biting his bottom lip so hard he's going to break the skin and he's _shaking_.

"You want to taste me, Frank?" He asks, stopping his hand, his voice broken.

Frank fucking whimpers and closes his eyes, nodding fast, and Gerard has to squeeze the base of his dick or he's going to come right the fuck now.

Gerard takes a step forward and, still gripping the base of his dick with his right hand, he grabs Frank's hair in the other and jerks his head back, making him moan out loud. Frank loves when Gerard touches his hair and Gerard likes to make him whine like that every single time he's giving him a blowjob or when he's fucking Frank from behind.

He rubs his cock all over Frank's face, his chin, his cheeks, his lips, smearing precome averywhere, and Frank opens his mouth more and tries to lick it, but Gerard smacks him with his dick, not too hard but enough that Frank understands the rebuke, and then takes a step back.

"No." He says, and Frank whines, but nods the best he can with his hair into Gerard's fist. Gerard smiles and pushes his cock over Frank lips again, looking into his eyes, glossy and gorgeous.

"You're fucking beautiful." He murmurs and Frank sighs. "I want you to start wearing eye-make up again."

Frank smirks, his mouth still open waiting for Gerard's dick, and Gerard groans. "Stay still." He says, before pushing his cock into Frank's mouth, making him growl.

"Fuck." Gerard swears, because _fuck_ , vibrations.

He's still gripping the base and he starts to move his hips in a slow pace and Frank's mouth is hot and wet and everything Gerard loves.

"Your fucking mouth." He groans, pushing his dick forward and using Frank's hair to make him follow his thrusts. He starts to move faster after a few moments, panting and swearing when he feels the tightness of Frank's throath closing around him. Frank closes his eyes, moaning loud, with drool down on his chin and he's fucking beautiful down on his knees for Gerard.

Gerard moves his hand from the base of his dick to the back of Frank's head, fucking into his mouth in earnest. He feels Frank's tongue on the underside of his dick and over the head every time he pulls out to let him breath after deep-throating him. His cock is glistening with spit and Frank is panting and looking up at Gerard. Gerard uses his thumb to wipe away the mess of drool and precome on his chin and then moves his hand to Frank's hair again, moving it back from his sweaty forehead.

Gerard sucks in a breath, because Frank's eyes are big and wet and black with lust, and he can't help it, he has to bend down to kiss him deep and dirty. He licks into his mouth, tasting himself on Frank's tongue and Frank makes a sound low in his throat, his hands closing through Gerard's hair.

Gerard pulls away and Frank makes a move like he wants to follow him, so Gerard stops, letting Frank kiss him again for a moment, because fuck if Gerard can say no to Frank's kisses.

"What do you want, Frank? Tell me." He says, his mouth still over Frank's, and everytime he speaks his lips brush against Frank's. He decides he's going let Frank have something, because sometimes he just likes to do what Frank asks him. Frank's always so happy when he can be in charge for a change.

Frank looks at him, surprised, and then smiles. "I want to lay on the bed, the floor is making my fucking knees hurt." He answers, slowly, and his voice is completely wrecked and Gerard has to suppress a shiver.

"Okay."

"No clothes on, obviously."

Gerard smirks because Frank is always the same asshole no matter what. "Okay."

"And I want you to fuck me." He whispers into Gerard's mouth. "Hard."

Gerard closes his eyes for a moment, because fuck. Fuck. That was porn. Then he opens them again and Frank is still smirking like he knows he almost made Gerard cream his pants and Gerard kisses him hard one last time, before pulling him up to his feet to push him onto the mattress in the corner of the room. Frank goes down willingly and laughs, now that he's free to talk, while Gerard strips out of his jacket and throws it away.

"Undress yourself for me, Frank." He orders and Frank nods, before starting to take his clothes off.

Gerard looks at him while he's stripping down and has to suppress the urge to touch, because Frank is always so beautiful and his skin's pale even in the dark, full of tattoos. He's chubbier now and Gerard likes it, because he can touch more, he has something to grab when they fuck, he has fucking love handles and they are perfect. Frank is always perfect. Frank is _his_.

Frank is lying on the bed and looking up at Gerard, his legs spread open and his cock hard and leaking on his round belly.

"Put your hands over your head." Gerard says and Frank complies immediately, stretching like a fucking cat, letting Gerard look at him like he's putting up a show.

Gerard grips the base of his dick one more time to take the edge off and slips out of his clothes, leaving then in a pool under his feet. He walks to the mattress to kneel between Frank's open thighs and caresses his skin, starting from his ankles. He feels Frank shiver under his touch and Gerard smiles, because everything in Frank is so unguarded, every feeling is in the open and Gerard doesn't have to second guess himself. If Frank doesn't like something, he'll tell you. Or he'll just punch you in the dick, more probably.

"I want to do something first, you have to stay still for me, baby." He whispers while he leans over Frank, so that their eyes are at the same height. "Don't touch me until I say so."

Frank nods and he breaths in deeply, like he's bracing himself to keep the same position for a long time even if he knows he's just going to beg him to fuck him already after a few minutes. Gerard knows: they already did this when they still had the time to fuck properly. Now they are always on the run and when they can fuck against a wall is already an improvement.

Well, it's not like he doesn't like fucking Frank against a wall.

Gerard kisses him deeply and sucks on his tongue, making him inhale sharply. He moves his hands on Frank's chest, tracing the contours of his tattoos and then looks down at his fingers where they are laying on Frank's birds tattooed on his belly. He loves those birds, Frank told him he chose them to symbolize their relationship long ago, when they were still getting to know each other for real. Now he can't help but see their love on Frank's hips.

"You are so perfect, baby." He babbles, while he traces Franks jaw with the tip of his tongue, making him squirm under his touch. "I'm never letting you go."

He nips at Frank's neck and then bites the skin, hard enough to make him jump and then moan.

"Gee..." Frank pleads, but Gerard laughs breathlessly and lowers his head to Frank's nipple, to lick it and suck it hard into his mouth.

"What baby?"

Gerard always enjoys this so much, taking his time with Frank, feeling him coming apart in his arms and making him cry out in pleasure. Frank's body is a work of art and he wants to appreciate it.  
He keeps licking at his chest piece, over and over again, using his fingers to fondle Frank's balls, the piece of skin behind them and Frank's asshole and fuck yes, Frank is going crazy. He just can't stay in one place without opening his legs more or shake his head, babbling words and swearing.

"Shh," Gerard whispers, kissing Frank belly button and following the trail of hair down until he reaches the base of Frank's cock where he places his lips in a chaste kiss. He's keeping him in his hand and he's not even moving his fingers over the shaft, he's just playing with him because he likes to tease, and Frank is still whining, desperate. He trails his other hand over Frank inner thigh and makes him bend his knee more, pushing his leg until he's spread open for him. He kisses Frank cock from head to base and then lets it fall back against his belly, kissing his balls and licking them, while he's spreading Frank's ass cheeks apart with both of his hands. It seems like Frank is finally with him on the program, because he's chanting "fuck, yes, fuck, yes, _fuck yes_ " over and over again and moving on his back a little so his ass is more on display and Gerard can lick him open. Fuck, Gerard loves how Frank is always so willing to let hm do whatever he wants and he never complains.

He licks over Frank asshole, swiftly, and grins when Frank jumps, yelping. "Yeah," he groans before going back to lick it again around the hole, circling it and making him shudder. He takes his time with it, moving his tongue all over Frank's asshole and then his balls. He takes them into his mouth and sucks hard, pleased when Frank groans. He looks up and he sees Frank with his head thrown back and his hands clasped over the edge of the mattress, his fingers digging in.

Gerard grins and goes back to rim Frank, using the tip of his tongue to open him a little. He's sweating and he knows he will be tired soon, his jaw is already starting to ache but he doesn't want to stop fucking Frank with his tongue, he loves the taste of his sweat and just him; and hearing and feeling Frank losing his mind is the best thing in the world. So he goes on, moving his tongue deeper with each thrust, and Frank cries out and tells him he's going to come soon.

Gerard raises his head and breathes, letting Frank calm down a little.

"I'm not done with you," he says with his voice fucking wrecked. "Breathe, baby."

"Easy for you to say." Frank pants, his face hidden into his elbow, his skin covered in sweat.

"Yup," he giggles and puts two fingers into his mouth, muffling the sound. "Can you take some more?"

Frank opens his eyes and looks up at him, all glassy-eyed and with his face pink. Gerard can see his eyes sparkling with want and he wants to grin, but he just continues to suck his fingers knowing how much Frank loves when he puts up a show. "Yeah," he whispers and Gerard stops when he hears the tone of his voice, shivering.

"Yeah," he echoes and licks Frank asshole one last time, before pushing a finger in, slowly. Frank sighs and moans deep in his throat, relaxing his body after a beat.

Gerard takes a deep breath and just looks at his finger moving in and out of Frank's asshole, who's taking it greedily and opening his legs even more. He doesn't know how he's so lucky, Frank is perfect and he loves him and Gerard sometimes thinks that his life is not so bad after all, inside these four walls with his lover under him. He misses that time when they were still a band and played music, but he's glad they're still alive and they can manage to keep going even when times are fucking hard.

"I fucking love you." Gerard mutters pushing another finger inside when he knows Frank can take it, and Frank sighs.

"I fucking love you, too, you sappy bastard." Frank growls making him laugh over the skin of his leg.

"Shut up, asshole." Gerard retorts, scissoring his fingers and making Frank moan out loud. He pushes his fingers deep, searching for Frank's prostate and he knows he's found it when Frank jumps and shouts, gripping his wrist in one of his hands. Gerard raises one eyebrow, but he can't even open his mouth before Frank's shaking his head and looking at him like he's going to cry.

"Please Gee, please." Frank begs and Gerard sucks in a breath, startled. "Stop fucking around and just fuck me."

Gerard licks his lips and nods, kissing Frank's hand on his wrist. Frank lets him go slowly and flops his head back against the mattress, breathless. He looks so good all spread out like that, he's like porn and Gerard just wants to draw him and bite him and lick him and fuck him, all at the same time.

"There's a bottle of lube over there, I'm just going to get it and I'll be back, okay?" He says to Frank, while he slips his fingers out making him wince slightly.

"Yeah."

Gerard leans over him to search for the lube and he kisses Frank's red lips because he can't help it, they're in front of his face. Frank opens his mouth and sucks on Gerard's tongue, like he's fellating it and they both moan. He finally finds the bottle of lube under a couple of shirts and he kneels back immediately so he can open it and slick himself with it. Frank whines when he breaks the kiss but Gerard doesn't say anything, too busy dropping lube on his hands.

"Turn around." He whispers, his voice broken and needy. "On your hands and knees."

Frank makes a sound to say he heard what Gerard said, and moves under him to comply. Gerard gets behind him, his hands and his cock slick and dripping lube all over the sheets, and places a kiss on Frank's shoulder while he grips his dick with one hand to guide himself over Frank's asshole.

"Come on, come on Gee." Frank is repeating, like a chant, and Gerard pushes his hips forward and he feels Frank's body resist, his back tense and his fingers clasping the sheets under him, but then he relaxes and Gerard slips inside without much effort and soon he's buried inside Frank's heat, his balls flush against Frank's ass.

"Fuck." He swears and Frank echoes it, breathlessly. "You're always so tight, Frankie."

Frank whines and moves his hips back, making him go even deeper. "Move, move, Gee, move."

And Gerard starts thrusting in and out, knowing what Frank can and can't take. He sets a fast pace, almost too much too soon, but he can't stop now and Frank is a moaning mess under him, squirming and trashing and mewling like a porn star. Gerard throws his head back and moans, gripping Frank's hips tight in his hands and he's sure there will be bruises where his fingers are digging into Frank's soft sides, but he'll kiss them better later. He thrusts back in harder and harder everytime, the sound of skin on skin obscenely loud in the silence of the room, their breaths ragged and heavy. Frank's knees give up under him, making him fall spread out over the bed after another hard thrust.

Gerard stops for a moment, to take a deep breath and just look at Frank's body, all shiny and with all his tattoos standing out on his pale skin. He leans forward and places a hand on either side of Frank's head, so he can balance and Frank opens his eyes and raises his head so he can kiss him. He moans into his mouth and they kiss for a few minutes, all tongue and teeth, licking into the other's mouth and whispering things. "Like this, baby?" Gerard says, his words rushing over Frank's red lips, and Frank nods, frantic. Gerard starts moving his hips again, opening Frank's legs more over the mattress, and just goes in deep, deep, so much that Frank shouts out in pleasure, hiding his face into the sheets.

"Oh my fucking god."

"Fuck yes." He says, thrusting inside again.

Gerard feels his orgasm coming, this puddle of lust in the bottom of his belly, and he kisses Frank skin, growling. He kisses his hair, and his shoulders, his neck and Frank turns his head so half of his face is in display and Gerard kisses his cheek and mouth, too.

"You gonna come? Hm?" Frank asks, voice broken and a moan on them. "You gonna fill me up?"

"Shit." He shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, Frank's words sending him over the edge in no time. He rides his orgasm out and keeps fucking Frank until he's spent, hiding his face into the back of his neck, breathing loudly on his skin. Frank is still under him, he didn't even move a finger like he's just waiting for Gerard to calm a little. _Good boy_ , Gerard thinks again before standing up to kneel over him so he can pull out, shoving Frank on his back and going for his dick before Frank can even understand what's going on. He sucks him into his mouth hard and Frank shouts, his fingers closing tight through Gerard's hair.

"Fuck!" Frank screams, his hips moving and nearly choking Gerard. He presses them down with his arm and opens his legs with the other, pushing three fingers inside him without any warning, his come slipping out of Frank everytime he moves his hand. "Fuck!" Frank repeats, like he's dying. Gerard would laugh, but with a dick in his mouth he's a little busy.

"Gee..."

Gerard knows Frank is trying to say he's going to come soon, he can feel it in his dick too, the way it's twitching in his mouth is enough, but he just keeps sucking and licking, without pulling off until Frank tenses up and comes down his throat, with a sharp cry. He keeps sucking until Frank whines and tugs at his hair, oversensitive.

He licks the head one more time before he lets it rest on Frank's belly again, and looks up at him. He finds Frank breathing harshly and staring up at him, his face flushed and his hair sticking at his forehead.

He grins and Frank mirrors him before throwing his arms out at him, and Gerard climbs up so he can kiss the hell out of him. He travels his fingers through Frank's hair and just keeps kissing him, feeling his lips bruising and their breaths coming in short puffs again. He loves this man so much. Frank turns into his arms until his back is flush against Gerard's chest so they're spooning, their hands interwined and resting on his belly. Gerard places his lips on the back of Frank's neck and just closes his eyes, tired and satisfied.

"I was serious before." Frank says after a while, and Gerard has to blink his eyes open, all groggy.

"When? About what?"

"About doing music again. I really want to play."

Gerard sighs and strokes Frank's hands with his thumbs, deep in thought.

"I don't know, Frank. I want us to be safe." He whispers and Frank shakes his head.

"We could be safe and change people minds at the same time. Don't you want to save lives anymore?"

Gerard looks at the back of Frank's head, taken aback.

"Fuck you." He says, but without so much heat. Frank giggles because he knows he's going to win. "Asshole."

"You love me." Frank shrugs and says, laughing. Gerard rolls his eyes but he can't say no.

"We're going to jail, I just know it." Gerard whines and closes his eyes again, Frank relaxed and blissed out against him.

"Don't be a pessimist. We're going to save Chicago."

Gerard wants to say something else, but he just smiles and holds Frank tighter.


End file.
